Carnal fad
by mineko-chan94
Summary: so many instances so many symmetries to SEX...Enjoy my Pervertedness people!
1. Hormones

Turn the lights on

or better yet,

let the scented candles

burn tonight.

Let your worries

evaporate with the

smells of Cherry and Rose.

Burst into floral peace

O, love

how musky must you smell

against my skin?

I can inhale everything

I'm an addict to your scent.

Aftershave and Floral candles

Dance with me tonight

Guide me into bliss

the kind of bliss

only the two of us know

Alas,

( the Damn Time ornament

around your arm)

Chimes and chimes profusely

Dictating your leave

You let go of me

I let you be

after a brief lip-lock

you lift The window opens

all I saw was your grin

then you were gone..

A frown started to form on my lips

Scents became Stench

Flowers wilted and lost life

i SCREAMED

Daddy scrambled to the door

I ignored him

as I cried against the door

his panicked voice matching the

depth of my frustrations

My eyes searched for the window

Desperate for something forbidden

Mother Wind whipped me to reality

You were gone..

(_Ah, love_

_what must i do with you_?)

But not for too long..

(_ Daddy's having overtime tomorrow_...)

We'll have all the time in the world.


	2. Just Wait

A thought is in conception

Romance stills the air

As Letters flood in the mind

words are constructed

into adverse sentences..

Suddenly,

an impulse takes place..

a thirst for glory

Hunger on paper

The stiffness of the pen

as black ink spills in

lined mess.

The Magnificent Offspring

about to be born.


	3. Accursed

The night wanders

a mist searching

for its nocturnal snack..

hunting..

the lust for blood unquenched...

then it sees the shadow..

a hitched breath..

a leaping heartbeat..

a movement to doom..

it prances

and finally sees its prey..

circling nearer and nearer

until its jaws dive deep into

the searing hot flesh

ah, the stench of copper

so delectable to thy lips..

the carcass fall limp from his talons..

and the darkness seeks again.


	4. Resurface

So real yet so untrue

Never had a happy ever after

Why expect?

Everybody hates pity

The mind ceases to think

Logic has no place in this dimension

of the eccentric and the odd

nestled between

the void

Implanted in this blackened womb..

They shook me

Opened my eyes

I hate it

They found their prey

And i'm bitten

Why me?

Why won't you spare?

A maiden who wants nothing but the end

Why make me alive?

Why wake me up from this Gothic lullaby

I cannot go back to sleep

NOT ANYMORE

my bloody hands move

Reflexes are born

Movements were established

yearning..

a faint cry

whimpers for the stillness

to come over once again

You kept me awake

stitched my eyelids open

feel the blood trickle

Invigorating

the scent of copper and salt

Vitality

Lull me back to sleep

I don't want to wake up..

To a reality that can never comfort me

To a reality where everyone

is suspended between life and death

Rid me off this insolence..

I cannot bear to hear your drabbles..

This randomness is killing me


	5. Cendrillon

_**Why do I keep looking at you?**_

The question that had sprouted from her mind..

As she hides behind one of those colossal pillars

Her Evening Gown was hindering her movements

But to everyone else..

She looked like A princess

A princess of bloodshed and death..

A heiress of a bloody blade..

A pawn of Vengeance..

Yes,

she was indeed a Princess.

Denied of her throne

Now,

she will reclaim it tonight.

As she pirouettes merrily within the crowd

A masque coveting her mystic eyes.

It was time.

She spots her prey..

The son of the Arch-duke

The Prince of cheated honor

The only heir of the one who killed her clan

Yes,

he was indeed a Prince.

Upon a throne that wasn't truly his

Now,

he will be killed tonight

As exchange for the butchery of his ignorant Sire

A man oblivious to his End...

Their eyes met

He smiled

Her will faltered

He nears the beautiful maiden

She tries to run but realizes she cannot

He lends out his hand to her

In a split second ,her heart stopped beating.

She places her hands to his

They waltzed their hearts away..

Her mentor shows himself from the shadows

Coaxing her

Reminding her of her painful loss

Reminding her of her thirst for revenge

It was just inches away..

Her eyes meets his..

He looked so heart-wrenching

That it took all her might to wrap her arms around his neck

She closed her eyes ..

shutting all the tears

But it fell anyway..

He gently brushed them away from her skin

There was something fragile in her that he wanted to protect

The touch made her jolt

Eye met eye..

The knife underneath her sleeve

aimed towards his neck

His eyes were gentle..

It made her ache

It made her feel

Then the whole scene became unreal

She was not the Denied Princess

He was not the Cheated Prince

They were but love

The clock chimes

How many minutes to spare?

She hugs him one last time

As the blade buries itself in his back

He looked at her..

Blood oozing from his lips

"I..I.."

He silently slumps to her.

His weight crashed towards her..

The blade clanging upon the carpet..

She had her revenge.

Guards bustled to arrest her..

Dragging her away from his dead body..

His eyes magical as it looks at her

From unresolved death

It looked gruesome yet she couldn't look away

Killing the Prince killed a part of herself.

She let the guards have their way..

Yet her eyes kept plastered to him..

The question that had sprouted from her mind..

_**Why do I keep looking at you?**_


End file.
